


Solo

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [5]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Una sera, Kaori si ritrova a casa, solo, annoiata, con una sola certezza: quanto le manchi il tocco dell'unico uomo che abbia mai amato in vita sua.E così, vestita solamente di una sua camicia, danza... danza il ballo più vecchio del mondo, sola.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031859
Kudos: 2





	Solo

Kaori si sentiva sola, ma soprattutto, era annoiata e stressata e _stanca._ Non che le ragioni le mancassero: aveva dovuto praticamente rimettere a posto, da cima a fondo, l’intero appartamento dopo che l’ennesimo deficiente aveva avuto la brillante idea di sfidare Ryo per tentare di rubargli il titolo di sweeper numero uno del Giappone- senza riuscirci. Adesso _il brocco_ era nelle abili mani di Saeko, che si era presa tutti gli onori per aver arrestato quella “minaccia pubblica”, mentre loro si erano trovati ancora una volta con spese extra, senza soldi e chi è che aveva dovuto fare tutto il lavoro a casa? Ma lei, ovviamente- anche se stavolta gliela avrebbe fatta passare liscia, visto e considerato che Ryo era uscito per fare quattro chiacchiere con i suoi informatori e ricordare loro con chi avevano a che fare.

Aveva anche fatto un lungo bagno caldo, nella speranza di rilassarsi e di distendere i muscoli, ma nulla. C’era ancora molto lavoro da fare, ma era comunque relativamente tardi- erano quasi le dieci di sera- e non aveva ancora cenato, con la scusa che Ryo non era ancora tornato, e che non le andava di mangiare da sola. E comunque, si era appena rinfrescata: che senso aveva mettersi _di nuovo_ a sudare nella polvere? Nessuno, ecco. Si limitò a fare giusto un paio di cose, su cui aveva tergiversato fin troppo a lungo: fece una bracciata dei capi che metteva più spesso, e prese la foto di Hide e l’anello di sua madre dal comodino nella sua stanza, e spostò il tutto nella camera di Ryo- _la loro camera,_ dopo quella confessione urlata nel ventotra il verde di quella radura incantata, che aveva cambiato per sempre il corso delle loro vite.

Kaori aprì la finestra della loro camera da letto (loro, un aggettivo così strano, ancora quasi sconosciuto quando le danzava sulla punta della lingua: era di entrambi, non più solo di Ryo, quello che era stato il dongiovanni, il cascamorto, il fidanzato di tutte, lo stallone di Shinjuku) e si appoggiò allo stipite, godendosi la frescura della notte, e respirò a fondo, imprimendosi nell’animo tutto ciò che era Shinjuku, la loro casa- i suoni della gente che ancora numerosa percorreva le caotiche vie, il rumore del traffico, le luci al neon dei locali, il profumo dei ristoranti e dei carretti di cibo disseminati qua e là, quella vita che ormai oltre sei anni prima si era scelta e che non avrebbe mai cambiato per nulla al mondo.

Sospirò e chiuse la finestra, memore delle migliaia e migliaia di raccomandazioni di Ryo nel corso degli anni, e lasciò scivolare a terra l’accappatoio; nuda come il giorno in cui era nata, avvolta dal candido profumo della vaniglia della sua crema e del miele del suo shampoo, Kaori si mise a cercare tra le cose del suo compagno, facendo passare ad una ad una magliette (principalmente rosse o nere) e camicie, fino a che non trovò quello che faceva al caso suo: una camicia azzurrina, che Ryo aveva messo una sera che lei era riuscita a farsi portare a ballare con le ragazze. L’aveva ritirata nell’armadio senza farle prendere aria o lavarla, e profumava proprio _di Ryo-_ un mix di dopobarba (perché aveva una zazzera di capelli arruffati, ma sia mai che Ryo Saeba uscisse senza essere perfettamente rasato), polvere da sparo e fumo di sigaretta. Quel mix, lei lo adorava. Solo l’annusare quella particolare fragranza le riportava alla mente tutte le volte che si era permessa di accoccolarsi contro di lui, o che lui l’aveva abbracciata per rassicurarla- e questo anche prima della radura.

Indossò il capo senza aggiunge null’altro, e, nell’oscurità di quella stanza che trasudava mascolinità, dove solo la luna piena ed i neon della strada lanciavano la loro fioca luce, Kaori si lasciò cadere su quel letto enorme. Si morse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, permettendo alla mente di viaggiare a ritroso nel tempo, conducendola al ricordo delle sensazioni provate ogni qual volta Ryo si impossessava del suo corpo, facendola sua, sprofondando in lei mentre con le labbra la divorava, la assaporava, e con sguardo avido imprimeva nella memoria l’immagine del corpo di lei, sotto al suo, nudo e arrendevole e sensuale come poche cose al mondo.

Sospirò, mentre ritmicamente picchiettò il clitoride, una, due, tre volte, e ancora e ancora e ancora. Sussultò al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe avvenuto, del piacere che stava inseguendo, e avvertì chiaramente il liquido calore tra le sue cosce socchiuse che impregnava le lenzuola del suo uomo.

Aveva bisogno di venire. Era da sola, si annoiava e voleva venire _adesso_. Coprì il suo sesso voglioso con una mano, premendo con il pollice sul clitoride, e con estrema lentezza si penetrò prima con un dito, aggiungendone poi un altro a quella danza vecchia come il mondo. Sospirava con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, mentre ricorreva quelle sensazioni che da mesi ormai solo il corpo del suo compagno le sapeva donare. Era passato tanto, troppo tempo da quando si era data piacere da sola, con le sue sole dita, eppure il suo corpo sapeva ancora esattamente cosa fare. Ma procurarsi un orgasmo non era la stessa cosa che venire grazie a Ryo… non era che fosse sbagliato, solo, sembrava tutto ovattato, come se fosse stato meno soddisfacente.

Sbuffò. 

“Guarda che è non il caso che smetti per me, anzi…” Sussultò quando sentì la voce di Ryo, argentina, e Kaori emise un gridolino mentre abbassò veloce la camicia per coprire la propria nudità e si fece piccola, piccola, chiudendosi quasi a riccio.Ryo sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e si lasciò cadere sul letto accanto alla sua donna, puntellandosi su un gomito mentre cercava di guardare l’amore della sua vita negli occhi- amore della sua vita che non aveva ancora spiaccicato parola e si fissava i piedi, neanche si fosse vergognata di quello a cui lui aveva assistito. 

“Kaori, mi dispiace rompere la tua bolla, ma guarda che ti ho già visto nuda parecchie volte… e comunque, mi sembrava di aver capito che non fossi poi così timida… voglio dire, la prima volta lo abbiamo fatto in macchina perché tu non sei stata in grado di tenere le mani a posto fino a casa, e poi c’è stata la volta in cui siamo andati a nuotare in mare in piena notte, nudi, e abbiamo avuto la brillante idea di fare sesso _sulla sabbia,_ e poi c’è stata la volta in cui tu eri al telefono con tua sorella, ed eri sul divano con quella bella gonnellina bianca, e io ho intravisto quel sexy tanga nero e non ho resistito, e ti ho fatta venire con la lingua mentre parlavi con Sayuri, e poi so che questa non è certo la prima volta che…”

Ad ogni sua parola, Kaori arrossiva sempre di più; sì, non era certo più una verginella inesperta- in realtà, Ryo aveva scoperto, insieme facevano scintille, e non era così timida o spaventevole come aveva temuto, ma una dea del piacere- ma _parlarne_ così apertamente era ancora, se non un tabù, imbarazzante, alle volte. Specie se era Ryo a farlo con quell’aria sognante da depravato… 

Notando la sua riposta alle sue parole, Ryo si chinò su di lei, sistemandole un ricciolo rosso ancora umido dietro le orecchie, guardandola languido e dolce. “Guarda che non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi nel procurarsi piacere. Sapessi le volte che l’ho fatto pensando a te!”

“Oh…tu…. Davvero?” Gli chiese, quasi timidamente, e Ryo le fece segno di sì, mentre le lasciava un caldo bacio sul collo prima di salire a sussurrarle con il respiro caldo la sua riposta a fior di pelle. 

“Oh, sì… guarda che non ho avuto tutte le donne che credi… quando mi sono innamorato di te…” le confessò scendendo a baciare di nuovo la pelle. “ho continuato a fare il cretino, ma di notte, me ne stavo qui, a godere mentre mi immaginavo disteso nel tuo stesso letto che ti facevo venire…” 

Col fiato corto, le diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra, ma pieno di desiderio affamato. Mentre abbassava una mano per palpare il soffice tessuto della camicia, Ryo si staccò da lei, e la guardò negli occhi mentre perseguiva con la sua confessione. “Questa me l’ero messa quando ti ho portata a ballare… avevi un vestito dorato, con tutte frange, senza maniche, e delle scarpe con un po’ di tacco. Sembravi una diva degli anni venti, e le labbra…avevi messo un rossetto che le facevano sembrare ancora più piene, rosso scuro. Ho passato la serata ad immaginarti che mi facevi venire con la bocca lasciandomi addosso il segno delle tue labbra, ed il giorno dopo avrò fatto non so quante docce fredde, perché continuavo a rivedermi quella fantasia nella testa, e a pensare a come mi eri stata addosso mentre ballavamo, come avevi premuto i seni contro il mio petto, alla sensazione delle tue mani che mi accarezzavano lo scalpo… se fossi stata in casa mentre venivo, avresti sentito che urlavo il tuo nome… mi fai impazzire, Kaori… ci saranno state tante donne prima di te, ma nessuna di loro ha mai avuto quest’effetto su di me… tu sei unica, Kaori, è come se fossimo stati fatti per stare insieme…”

Alla confessione di quell’uomo che a lei sempre così poco aveva detto, sempre così reticente a parlare di emozioni _vere,_ a Kaori mancò il fiato, e si sentì avvampare di desiderio. Socchiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi all’avambraccio su cui Ryo era appoggiato, e si protese verso di lui, assaporando con le labbra la pelle abbronzata, godendo a pieno di quel lieve sapore di sudore. Avvertì il desiderio di Ryo premere contro di lei, caldo, duro e pesante e _pieno,_ e allungò la mano tra i loro corpi avvinghiati, alla ricerca della cerniera dei pantaloni di lui. Ma Ryo scosse il capo, facendole segno di no. Lentamente, così tanto da farle perdere la testa, lui si limitò a sbottonare la camicia che lei gli aveva rubato, scostando il tessuto per rivelare alla propria vista il seno di Kaori, pieno, sodo, latteo, con quei meravigliosi capezzoli rigidi per l’eccitazione.

“Lascia fare a me,” la supplicò con sguardo serio. “Voglio toccarti. Voglio farti venire. Voglio vedere che ti tocchi mentre ti faccio godere… ti prego, Kaori… lasciamelo fare…”

Kaori raramente aveva avuto la forza di negare qualcosa a Ryo, ma questo era vero ora più che mai. Non aveva nemmeno più abbastanza fiato in gola per rispondergli, e sperò che il suo sguardo bastasse, perché era _troppo_ eccitata, quella semplice richiesta era stata la sua rovina, perché non aveva mai visto Ryo così intenso, così disperato… era una delle esperienze più eccitanti della sua vita. Le sembrava di essere all’interno di uno di quei film erotici d’autore, di quelli un po’ più eleganti, che hanno come spettatore tipo raffinate signore per bene. 

Si limitò ad acconsentire con un cenno del capo, persa nella visione del suo amante disteso con lei, desideroso solo di portarle piacere, ed afferrò i propri seni- la prima cosa di lei di cui Ryo si era invaghito, le aveva confessato una volta. Li strinse, assaporando la sua stessa fragrante morbidezza, coprendoli a coppa ma lasciando che i capezzoli sporgessero attraverso le dita. Dischiuse le labbra con un acuto sussulto di piacere, mentre gli occhi erano socchiusi, permettendole di vedere le luci dei neon che illuminavano il suo compagno in un gioco di chiaroscuro. 

“Sei così bella, Kaori… perché sono stato così stupido da negarci questo per così tanti anni? A volte mi odio… sapere che avremmo potuto avere questo…che ce lo siamo negato… cazzo, come ho potuto anche solo fingere di pensare che tu non fossi la creatura più sexy su cui avessi mai messo gli occhi addosso?” Mormorò, quasi fra se e sé, incapace di sollevare lo sguardo dal corpo di Kaori, da quel paradiso tra le cosce che trasudava desiderio liquido, mentre, con tocco delicato, accarezzava il sesso bollente e gonfio della sua donna. 

Era fradicia, Dio, poteva persino vedere, sentire il profumo degli umori del suo sesso. La sua Kaori _grondava_ quel caldo piacere liquido che per lui era come ambrosia. Sospirò, perso, mentre entrava dentro di lei con due dita, sicuro e preciso, affondando nel corpo della sua donna fino alle nocche, spingendo con il palmo della mano ruvida contro il clitoride con forzae determinazione, mentre le sue dita iniziavano quell’eccitante danza, affondando rapide in lei per uscirne, e affondare ancora, ancora a ancora e ancora, sempre più veloci e forti. 

Kaori si morse le labbra, e Ryo si fermò immediatamente, con solo la falangetta di indice e medio dentro di lei, e la guardò, serio. “Non farlo,” le ordinò, freddo e risoluto, eccitandola ancora di più. “Non trattenerti, Kaori… quando sei qui con me… non devi assolutamente trattenerti. _Mai.”_

Ryo sibilò le parole a denti stretti, e come ipnotizzata, soggiogata al piacere che lui non mancava mai di procurarle, Kaori dischiuse quelle labbra dalla consistenza e dal sapore di petali di rosa, e lei le tracciò con la punta della lingua, mentre continuava a accarezzare i suoi seni mentre si agitava, gemeva, sospirava languida sotto di lui, i loro respiri e sussulti che si mischiavano alla cacofonia del mondo esterno che nonostante le finestre chiuse riusciva ad entrare nella loro casa, ma di cui, in quei momenti, in cui solo loro contavano, erano totalmente inconsapevoli.

Kaori dischiuse gli occhi per assaporare al meglio quella scene, e sentì una tale gioia che fu quasi tentata di piangere. A colpirla non era solo la bellezza statuaria di Ryo, la sua forza, il suo fascino misterioso, innato- era come la stava guardando, era incontrare quegli occhi. Ryo sorrideva con quei meravigliosi occhi scuri come la notte. Era felice, completo nel corpo e nell’anima. Ed era tutto merito di Kaori.

La amava, in quel momento,Kaori ne ebbe la certezza assoluta e, travolta da quella consapevolezza, fu del tutto incapace di celare un singhiozzo di felicità. Lui glielo aveva già detto, forse non proprio con quelle parole, forse non direttamente, ma in quello sguardo c’era racchiuso tutto quello che Ryo provava per lei, che andava ben aldilà della chimica tra le lenzuola, di un’infatuazione passeggiera, di mero desiderio sessuale.

La amava. Proprio come lei aveva, da sempre, amato lui, da quel giorno in cui se l’era caricata in spalle e lei, con il suo ancora acerbo corpo adolescenziale, si era stretta a lui, sentendosi sicura come mai prima di allora. 

Con le lacrime agli occhi, sollevò una mano, accarezzandogli il viso, e lui, con lo sguardo di un uomo in pace forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, ne godette appieno. Il ritmo delle sue dita in lei divenne incalzante, Ryo sapeva come fare ma soprattutto sapeva dove toccarla, dove spingere per portarla al pieno godimento, spostò il pollice e lo usò per premere sul clitoride come stesse suonando una nota perfetta al piano. Kaori non riusciva a parlare, le mancava l’aria… non aveva nemmeno la forza di supplicarlo di lasciarla venire. Era come se il suo cervello fosse andato in corto-circuito, ormai tutto quello che vedeva era Ryo e le scintille ed i fuochi d’artificio che le stava facendo provare…

Ryo si accasciò su di lei, le morse la spalla con il fiato sempre più corto. Era ancora completamente vestito, aveva solo tolto la giacca prima di raggiungerla in camera da letto, ed era così eccitato dal vedere la sua Kaori in quello stato di grazia che, mentre ancora le sue dita la portavano al culmine del piacere, si strinse a lei, premendo il proprio sesso, coperto dal ruvido jeans nero, contro la nuda pelle della coscia della sua donna. 

Improvvisamente, lei sussultò prima di irrigidirsi, gli occhi color nocciola spalancati a fissare il soffitto mentre _finalmente_ veniva, coprendo le dita del suo uomo col suo caldo piacere, e lui la seguì, in quel meraviglioso abisso da cui non avrebbero mai voluto fuggire, svuotandosi senza ritegno, senza senso di colpa alcuno, nella ruvida stoffa dei pantaloni.

“La prossima volta che lo facciamo,” respirò affannato, stanco, eppure con la voce ricolma di felicità ed orgoglio, mentre si lasciava ricadere sulla schiena di fianco alla sua Kaori, coprendosi il volto con un braccio. “Ricordami che mi devo togliere almeno i jeans. Non è tanto per il lavarli, ma è che è proprio scomodo…”

“Oh, povero il mio piccolo Ryo… si è fatto la bua?” Rise, mentre gli accarezzava il petto attraverso la maglietta rossa, con le labbra premute contro il collo, avvertendo sotto la pelle il folle battito del cuore del suo uomo. 

Poi, fece un sorrisetto malizioso, che stupì Ryo, che non capiva dove volesse andare a parare, e si sedette sul letto, di fianco a lui, lasciando scivolare la camicia per terra. Senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, lo prese per mano- quella mano che così diligentemente la aveva esplorata- e si portò le dita alle labbra, baciandole, stuzzicandole, leccandole languida con la punta della lingua, assaporando il proprio piacere mischiato al sapore unico della pelle del suo Ryo.

Ryo la guardava con gli occhi spalancati, incapace anche solo di pensare di distogliere lo sguardo da quell’eccitantissimo spettacolo pornografico che era la sua ragazza che con sguardo languido e lussuriosa assaporava il proprio piacere dalla pelle di lui. Quella donna, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbe stata decisamente la sua fine…

“Cristo, Kaori, sei così bella… ti voglio da impazzire…” le sussurrò, prima di porre fine a quel meraviglioso show dandole un focoso bacio sulla labbra, rubando un po’ di quell’ambrosia paradisiaca per sé. 

Si scostò da lei, e stettero seduti l’uno di fianco all’altra, fronte contro fronte. “Ti amo così tanto, Kaori… so che non lo dico abbastanza spesso, e che a volte ci giro intorno, ma…”

“Non ce n’è bisogno, Ryo. Lo so.” Lei scosse il capo, fermandolo. Si sistemò a cavalcioni di lui, abbracciandolo con le braccia intorno al corpo, non lasciando nessuno spiraglio tra i loro corpi. Si godette quella vicinanza, quell’unione non tanto di corpi quanto di _anime,_ la pace che si era instaurata nel profondo del loro essere dal momento che avevano cessato di nascondersi ed avevano accettato la realtà: si appartenevano.

Attraverso il ruvido tessuto dei jeans, Kaori avvertì il rinvigorito desiderio di Ryo, premere, cercare la sua femminilità, e si strusciò come una gattina contro di lui, sospirando sognante con gli occhi socchiusi. Voleva di nuovo venire, ma stavolta, voleva sentirlo pulsare in lei, colmarla in quel modo unico che solo lui conosceva, voleva rincorrere quella perfezione che era la loro unione, quell’appartenersi, quell’essere l’uno una parte dall’altro, come due metà della stessa unità. 

“Sei così insaziabile, Kaori… ma sei fortunata ad avere a che fare con lo Stallone di Shinjuku… un altro uomo avrebbe bisogno di riposarsi, ma non io!” Rise, affogando il naso in quella cascata di riccioli rossi, assaporando il profumo di miele che era tipico di Kaori, e sentendola rabbrividire, la pelle coperta da un lieve manto di sudore, la strinse a sé per scaldarla. 

“Beh, devo rifarmi di tutto il tempo che ho perso ad aspettarti, e comunque…” Lei rise, e gli passò le dita delicate tra i capelli, facendogli fare le fusa come un gattone nero soddisfatto, e sospirò profondamente, in modo teatrale. “La colpa è anche tua. Prima di te ero una fanciulla casta e pura. Sei stato tu a rovinarmi e traviarmi, uomo degenere….” 

“Sì, sì, come no… guarda che so tutto, cara mia…” le disse, con sguarda affamato e smaliziato, pizzicandole un sodo gluteo, mentre Kaori arrossiva, temendo dove volesse arrivare. “Pensi che non sapessi che la tua sorellina e Saeko ti portavano in giro per _boutique erotiche_ e che tu non disdegnavi di farti qualche regalino di tanto in tanto? Non eri mica silenziosa come credevi, sai? Sapessi le volte che me ne tornavo dai miei giri per locali o dal fare quattro chiacchiere con i miei informatori e ti sentivo squittire nel tuo letto… un paio di volte hai perfino urlato il mio nome!”

Kaori lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio. Era quasi del tutto certa che lui la stesse mettendo alla prova, perché era certa al 99% di aver sempre fatto attenzione, e di essere stata sempre in silenzio quando si masturbava. E soprattutto, era certa di non aver mai gridato il suo nome. Quasi del tutto. Okay, magari poteva essere successo. Dopotutto, a chi era che pensava quando si procurava piacere? Ma a lui, ovviamente, alle sue calde mani che stringevano le sue intorno all’impugnatura della pistola, le loro dita intrecciate sul grilletto mentre lui era premuto contro la sua schiena, il mento di Ryo sulla sua spalla, guancia contro guancia, il suo profumo, il sua calore, i muscoli tesi mentre sparavano…

Non sarebbe dovuto essere eccitante, ma porca miseria, era stato erotico da morire. Aveva avuto degli orgasmi a dir poco eccezionali solo al pensarci!

“E poi, avremo pure fatto l’amore in macchina, e sarà stato scomodo da morire, ma…” Ryo si schiarì la gola, ed abbassò la voce. Kaori era quasi del tutto certa che stesse anche arrossendo, nonostante fossero ancora al buio, ma parlò in tono saccente, da professorino, come aveva il vizio di fare a volte. “Un uomo certe cose le nota. Sai, se manca qualcosa…”

Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, sentendo le dita formicolare dal desiderio o di strozzarlo, o di prenderlo a martellate, perché era tipico di Ryo- era tutto perfetto, era perfino stato dolce e romantico, e poi…e poi aveva rovinato tutto così, con l’ennesima battuta sul fatto che lei sembrasse _un ragazzo,_ e dopo mesi che se ne stava bravo e la chiamava sexy, bella, che adorava e glorificava il suo corpo….

Ryo dovette aver compreso il suo stato d’animo- o chissà, forse aveva avvertito una leggerissima pressione delle di lei dita intorno al collo- perché sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ma che hai capito? Guarda che parlavo dell’imene. Del fatto che quando hai conosciuto il tuo primo uomo- ovvero il sottoscritto- la tua verginità era più una questione mentale che fisica, dato che l’unico tocco amorevole che avessi mai conosciuto era solo il tuo.”

“Accidenti, ma che gran romantico che sei, Ryo. Non so come, ma riesci sempre a rovinare l’atmosfera….” Kaori sospirò. Quell’uomo era una causa persa. Sapeva essere il più romantico e galante cavaliere del pianeta,ma quando ci si metteva… “Quasi, quasi, ti lascio così… tanto dici che sei abituato a fare le cose da solo…”

Il suo sguardo non sfuggì al compagno, che le saltò addosso, facendola ricadere all’indietro tra gridolini e sussulti, e col sorriso sulle labbra catturò quella succulenta bocca.

“No, no, tu non mi scappi, signorina, ma la prossima volta…” Si staccò da lei, arruffandole i capelli corti prima di darle un altro veloce bacio. “ma la prossima volta… se tu mi lascerai vedere esattamente cosa facevi con i tuoi giochini quando venivi pensando a me… io metterò su uno spettacolino per te… ci stai?”

“Uhm… vedremo….” Gli rispose, sussurrando languida. “Adesso perché non ti dai una mossa e non ti togli i vestiti? Devi venire a scaldarmi…”

“Scordatelo, amore mio,” le disse dolce, baciandole le palpebre, il naso, le guance, le labbra. “Voglio prendermi tutto il tempo necessario per te. Non abbiamo fretta. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo a disposizione….”

Gli sorrise, e mentre Ryo si slacciava i pantaloni, gli mise le braccia al collo, e lo abbracciò, serena, accoccolandosi contro il suo collo.

Aveva ragione. Non avevano fretta. Avevano tante cose a cui rimediare, tempo perso da recuperare… ma non c’era fretta. Non più. 


End file.
